Wild Nights
by KurenekoGrimm
Summary: The king of this land has a terrible secret. It is said that he leaves before sunset and wakes at dawn. When a servant and one of his knights find out his other side is, what will they do to get rid of it, before it destroys the kingdom from the inside out. That would surely be a blessing for his enemies. Does it help that his other form has taken a liking to his love? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Grimm: Here's Wild Nights. This is a very short start but I had to because I didn't make it into chapters when I first wrote it. Just put up with it for now, I'll try to make them longer. Hope you all like! Have fun reading this very short start.

* * *

Wild Nights

The king's eyes stared intensely on the form in front of him. There she was, across the courtyard into the garden, folding laundry. She was graceful, delicate even as she folded a sheet. Outwardly, he showed no emotion; he was strong. Solitary. He made the kingdom safe. He kept the people of his kingdom from harm's way. Not once had he given into any temptations when it came to his people. The male was well-respected and worshipped. Yet he was alone. There was a difference between being alone and being lonely. And he was definitely not lonely. His subjects adored him, even if he didn't talk very much.

The female folded another sheet. She was smiling, humming softly as she worked. His ruby eyes watched every movement she made, taking in every detail of that lovely lilac body. A gentle breeze swayed her scent to him and he inhaled it like a drug. It was sweet like cherry blossoms or lavender. It was always hard to put an object to her scent. It was always unique. Always her. As he watched he felt something make itself known within him.

Want.

Need.

Must have.

WILL have.

It was primal. Feral, even. The ruby-streaked king flexed his hands in a means as to calm himself. But calm himself of what? He shut his eyes reluctantly from the sight of the plum female. The raven coloured male looked up to sky; it was painted with deep reds and dark oranges. Vibrant in its many shades. He clenched his teeth and walked away. He would have to watch her some other time. He had to leave now or he would never leave the confines of the castle. Night was soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Nights

Sapphire eyes watched confusedly as the midnight male turned away. His red cape was what had caught her eye. She stopped folding to allow herself to observe the unusual sight.

"Lord Shadow?" she whispered to herself.

"Eve! Get back to work. It will get dark soon. " A voice yelled, catching her attention. She turned her head to the voice's direction.

"Y-yes! O-of course!" the lavender female stuttered, grabbing another sheet to fold. It wouldn't take very long, there was only a few of them left.

She thought it was strange to see the king out near the gardens. At this time of day, he would be retired in his chambers, which was strange. His lord has escaped into his chambers before nightfall and waking at the crack of dawn. Or so rumours would say.

When she was done, she quickly walked down one of the many corridors of the castle. She paused near a window when she heard panting. The lavender hedgehog looked out the window to find the knights returning from their sparring activities for the day. There were only three of them at the moment.

There was Sir Galahad or Silver who was a white male hedgehog with amber yellow eyes, and long snow quills. He was of the Grail knights. The only knight to sit safely on the Siege Perilous. Galahad's title was known as the Pure Knight or simply the Good Knight.

Sir Percival otherwise known as Blaze, a purple cat with gold feline eyes, she had her fur held up in a high pony-tail. Another one of the Grail knights and one of the only female knights of the round table. She had won her title as the Red Knight by killing the Red Knight of Quinqueroy in the king's court.

Sir Gawain known as Knuckles, red echidna with dark violet eyes. His title was the Perfect Knight. Rumours would have it as him being a ladies' man, though in truth, ones who know him, such as the servants of the castle know that this is not true. In fact, though he won't show it, he is shy with women. Or at least ones he wishes to have relations with.

There were many others such as Sir Lamorak, a green hawk, otherwise known as Jet. Sir Gareth, a purple chameleon, Espio. Sir Agravain, Vector, a large lime green crocodile. Sir Gaheris or Mighty, a red armadillo. Many more. The others such as them were at this time of day, either out on missions, feasting in the dining hall or resting while they can.

Only those who knew the knights well could use their real names. The knights only allowed people to use their real names if they deemed worthy of it. And that was difficult unless you meet a knight like Lamorak when he's drinking. Galahad or Percival were names for the public to use, even the king had a name for his people to use. Lancelot was his. He had allowed Eve to use his real name after she met him at the sparring yard.

She remembered that day well.

~~x~~

The plum hedgehog was usually folding laundry. On that day, she had folded the towels for the sparring yard. Due to waking up a bit late, she had to run to get the towels to the break room before the knights finished their training. She couldn't see where she was going because of the leaning tower of towels in front of her.

She pushed her way into the break room and haphazardly made her way to the towel basket. Eve was about to set them down when the door to the yard opened.

She was too late. Several knights came in, laughing and chatting. Eve jumped at the sight of the people coming in. Galahad and Gawain froze, stopping their chatter. Soon Percival came in and she also halted at the sight of the lavender hedgehog. Eve put the towels in the basket.

"S-sir Galahad! Sir Gawain, Sir P-percival! I apologize for my being here. I-I just came to put fresh towels in the basket." Eve stuttered shyly, blushing bright red, courtesying at the knights in her presence.

The knights looked at each other, confusion clearly written on their muzzles. None of them were angered at her, just confused on what to do. Galahad cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Young lady, you're not in trouble," all heads turned to the direction of the new presence. It was none other than the midnight clad male, the king. Armour strapped to his chest, a visor, and on his hip were two swords. The sealed form of Excalibur, Caliburn, and Arondight, the sword that never loses its edge.

"Lord Lancelot!" she curtseyed again, more shy than she was with the knights. "I-It is an honour to m-meet you, Your Grace." she whispered, shivering slightly.

"As I said, you're not in trouble. I greatly appreciate what you do for this castle. Without you we would not have clean linen or in this case, towels." he smiled lightly, raising his visor. Chuckling at his statement. "Wait outside this room for me. I'd like to talk with you."

The lilac female became flushed. "O-of course, sir," she murmured, curtsying and walking out of the room.

Percival looked toward the door then to their king. "My lord?"

"If you're worried I will do something to her, you're mistaken," he said, taking a clean towel and wiping his brow.

"No, my lord, it's not that. I'm wondering why you would take the time out of your schedule for a servant," she inquired, taking her visor off.

Shadow chuckled, " Blaze," her ears perked up at the mention of her name, the feline listened and she listened well, "Looks can be deceiving. What was that saying," he pretended to think," Yes, Never judge a book by its cover. Which is exactly what I didn't do when I allowed you to become one of my knights of the round table."

"Yes, my lord." she bowed, "Thank you for the lesson." Blaze stood and cleaned herself off before leaving the room.

Silver pushed his visor up, watching the situation silently. He glanced at Knuckles who was also watching. They were also wondering why His Majesty was going to spend valuable time with one servant when he could be using that time to discuss any issues of the kingdom. If there was any.

"She is the one we were speaking of earlier, yes?" a voice asked, looking down near Shadow's hip, Gawain and Galahad found it was Caliburn. The sword was eyeing both the door and his user.

Shadow clipped his cape to his shoulder plate, placing his crown upon his head. "Yes, she is, Caliburn," the streaked male replied. He headed toward the exit and stopped right as he reached the door's knob. "You two will not breathe a word of this to any one. Understood? This is our little secret." he stated, looking back at the two knights.

"Of course, my lord," they exclaimed, bowing at their lord. Lancelot smirked, turning the knob.

"Very good."

He left the two knights to clean up. His red cape blazing behind him.

Grimm: Look! More than 300 words! Aren't you guys proud of me? By the way, is any going to Wizard World this weekend? Cuz, ya might just meet me! Message me and I'll tell ya whom I'm cosplaying as. Please review, favorite and follow. And make sure you check my profile, I update frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Nights

Grimm: Next chapter! And we meet a new character.

XxX

He found her standing near the door, hands clasped behind her. The female was looking at the sky, sapphire eyes following the birds fluttering by. She had no idea he was there yet. Might as well use that to his advantage.

"So you didn't run away," he smirked, coming up behind her. His ears perked at her gasp; it was cute. She turned to face him, looking up at his ruby eyes.

"O-oh! My lord! I-I didn't hear you," she mumbled, trying to regain her composure. She patted her dress and fiddled with her fingers. Ears flattening in submissiveness, face flushed.

"Walk with me," Shadow said, waving a hand in the direction opposite of the sparring yard. "Let us talk."

"Y-yes, but of what, my lord?" she asked timidly. She began to move in the direction he signaled. She watched him move beside her, waiting for his answer.

"Anything you want. I'm interested in knowing about you," he stated, watching her face heat up, "But first, I'd like to know your name, if you don't mind that is."

"My name is Eve, my lord. And I'm flattered that you're interested in anything I have to say," the lilac female said, holding her arm timidly.

"Please, just call me Shadow," he stopped and took Eve's hand, kneeling down and kissing her hand, "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Eve."

If her face wasn't flushed before it was now.

XxX

That day they talked until late noon. The king listened to her every word. He never complained or interrupted her. It was amazing.

She smiled at the memory. He was very sweet but he changed. They would exchange greetings to one another if they met each other in the halls. Now she'd only spot him leaving from a distance while she worked.

The plum hedgie continued to walk down the corridors of the castle, trying to think of why the change. She headed to the dining hall to get some dinner before going to her bed chambers. When she arrived at the doors to the hall, she heard the sounds of merry-making.

Opening the door, she found many of the knights enjoying dinner and themselves. Eve slipped by Sir Agravain and Sir Gaheris with ease as the two were currently toasting each other. Sir Lamorak was starting a fight with Sir Sonic on who was the fastest. Sir Gareth was quietly sipping a mug near Gaheris and Agravain. Sir Gawain was chatting with Sir Galahad and Sir Percival walked pass her and left the room, most likely finished with her meal.

Pushing the doors open to the kitchen, she spotted many chefs scattering about. They were racing pass her to put dinner in front of the knights in the other room. Some said good evening to her, while others were to caught up with cooking to notice her. She was fine with that. The lavender hedgehog headed to a chef that she was more familiar with. Blue eyes found who she was looking for, a tall mocha tan female rabbit.

"Lady Vanilla!" Eve exclaimed, reaching the rabbit.

The older female turned around to face the hedgehog. "Oh! My dear, and how are you this evening?" she smiled sweetly. Vanilla was always like a mother to Eve. She was easy to talk to. Eve told her most everything.

"I'm doing well." Eve returned the gesture with glee.

"I bet you want something to eat right about now, huh?" the young female nodded happily, "Well, you're lucky. I saved you some," the tan rabbit grinned, holding up a plate with an assortment of food.

The lilac female took the plate graciously, thanking the rabbit repeatedly. After grabbing the utensils necessary to eat, she went back to the dining room and the table with knights. She sat herself on the opposite end of the table, away from the knights.

The knights were still there, doing what they want: chatting, bickering, drinking, fighting, whatever floated their boat. With the added bonus of Sir Agravain and Gaheris drunk. Halfway done with her meal, the table shook of extra weight because a certain blue hedgehog.

The blue male was gloating and boasting to the green hawk of his many deeds on top of the large table. She picked up her plate now that she was done and placed it in the kitchen. Other servants would tend to their duties.

Making her way to her chambers, she watched the sky. It was sunset and the night's colors would so take over the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black blur outside the castle walls.

She jumped to the window to get a better look. But the blur was gone. It had moved itself to the forest. But it was strange...it wasn't just black..

It was...also red. Black and red.

Perhaps after the occupants of the castle had fallen asleep she could investigate the mysterious sight. Reluctantly, she turned away, going back to her previous mission. Reaching her bedchambers. Her chamber was small, but she was just a servant. It was livable, sleepable so it wasn't horrible. Their king was a good man. The servant rooms were comfortable enough.

To a certain point that is. She wondered briefly on how it would feel like to stay in the chambers of a knight or even the king's. Without a doubt they were more comfortable than the servants'.

She sighed sadly at the thought of the king. She really liked spending time with him. Like every other woman, she loved him. But she got to spend time with him, talk to him. She was different from the many others. She cared, she didn't just lust over him like other women.  
She tried to deny this feelings before, but now she knew. She loved the king. She knew but she wouldn't allow her feelings to infer with her duties. Even her king said they were important. Finally reaching her destination, she opened her door and fell onto her bed. Exhausted from her day's work. She changed into her gown, before falling into a light sleep.

Grimm:Give me a review, comment,f ollow, and/or favorite! I want to know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Grimm: Thank you to my first favorite and follower. I look forward to your reviews. Read on!

Chapter four

The female woke up, sluggishly and sat up. She looked outside her small window and saw that it was dark, very dark. Putting on her slippers, she cracked the door open. Looking both ways, the hallways were clear. Eve closed her door quietly, and ran silently to the exit closest to where she saw the blur.

Minutes later, she was outside. Crickets could be heard from inside the many bushes outskirting the forest. The light of the full moon let her see in the dark shadows of the night. She moved closer to the trees, darting her head back and forth to see past them.

"H-hello?" she whispered, taking a step into the forest. With one last look at her home, she plunged into the dark woods.

She could hear the hoots of owls, the chattering of various animals and those crickets. It wasn't that cold but with each breeze she shivered. Making her way through the woods she suddenly felt like someone was watching her.

Stopping in mid-step, Eve looked around at her surroundings, scanning whatever was unusual.

When she saw nothing, she let herself relax, but only just. Still uneasy, she questioned herself if she should continue. Shaking her head, she pushed forward, her grip tightening on her own arms. Finding a clearing, she stopped in the center. It wasn't a wise move but there wasn't many things could hurt her. She could easily outrun a bear if she had to.

The lavender female's ears twitched and perked. There was rustling to her left, instinctively she made herself smaller. Her ears went flat against her head and she stared intently on what was rustling. Slowly, a large beast crept its way into the clearing. It was growling lowly, its eyes racing across her form. As if it was gauging her abilities before planning out a way of attacking.

The beast was a dark raven, its chest was a snow ball of tousled fur. Long soft fur cuffed its massive clawed hands, the same crimson that tainted its head quills. It was strangely looked exactly like Lord Shadow if it wasn't for the ears curling inwards like horns; one of the horn-like appendages gave a twitch.

Its lips sneered back as they revealed massive, sharp, dripping fangs, wet with drool mixed with a red tint. Its muzzle was tinted with red.

Blood.

It stalked closer to Eve. The blood in her veins became ice-cold at this revelation. Was it going to kill her? She looked into those ruby eyes...

Wait, ruby?

Was this... was this Lord Shadow? The large lumbering beast did look like Shadow in nearly every way. But this couldn't be him...right?

Suddenly the beast lunged at her, reaching its arm out like it was elastic, to swipe with all its strength towards the lilac hedgehog in front of him. Eve's eyes widened in utter shock. When the arm struck out she slipped and fell on her backside, getting her out of the line of the clawed hand. The beast snarled when his arm missed.

The lavender female began to tear up but before her eyesight blurred up, she searched for any sign that her lord recognized her. The growl that vibrated in his chest told otherwise and so did the sudden attack from that clawed paw.

Slipping on the soft grass had saved her life. Normally Eve would have an advantage in these woods but there were two things that were different in this scenario: Firstly, it was at night. Secondly, her king was a massive predatory wolfish-creature that was bent on hurting or even worse killing her. The plum hedgehog shook where she sat, her eyes never leaving the form that replaced her kind king. She was frightened and no one could help her.

Adrenaline kicked in and she didn't want to die. Eve wanted to live and then, in the rush of the moment, she remembered stories of men who would turn into mindless savage wolf like creatures on nights of the full moon, under a curse. Could her lord be under the same thing? For how long? A snarl from the current occupant of Shadow's body brought her back to her situation. Without another second to think, the terrified female took off in the direction she came from.

Running in the forest, dodging both tress and their roots, the purple hedgehog heard a furious snarl from behind her. She pushed herself harder, wanting to go back to the safe walls of the castle. She dodged another hand and it landed into a tree beside her before his claws ripped the bark right off the tree. She whimpered to keep herself from screaming.

Within a few minutes of running, silence, the female slowed down before coming to a halt. Eve huffed, trying to catch her breath. On instinct, her ears swayed and perked in every direction, searching for any reason to keep running. She leaned against a tree before sliding down to sit. Sapphire eyes observed the scene behind her, finding no large beast chasing her. At least not at moment that is.

Grimm: Sorry for the hanger. If you didn't notice, I posted more stories so check out them out. Again, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Wild Nights

Grimm: I think last week, I'm not sure because I don't care, I got a hater's review. Yay, my first hater! (If you thought I'd be sad, you were wrong) It was a review on the first chapter and said that it sucked, however, like I said it was on the first chapter on this story. I know the first chapter sucks, and i think I said it did but whatever. If you are that person, I suggest that you try to read the whole story before you say something sucks. For everyone else, I thank you all for your continued support by reading this story. Have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter five

"What are you doing out here?" a male voice called out.

The lilac female jumped, trying to move away from the voice, terrified of the world around her. The person that spoke was familiar to her, but blurred by her tears.

"H-hey, what happened? Are you hurt?" the clank of armor could be heard. Red outlined the figure. The only knight that was red and had that much gruff in his voice was...

"S-sir Gawain...?" she hiccupped, eyes glancing back to where only moments ago her king was a beast chasing her down.

Sir Gawain replied softly, in hopes it wouldn't further startle the scared female in front of him. He knelt down to her level, raising his visor up to examine her better.

The lavender hedgehog was dressed in her nightgown that was covered in patches of dirt and grass stains. She had lost one of her slippers meaning she had been running or something took it from her.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Eve looked up at him. She could trust Gawain. He was loyal to his kingdom, he would help. "I think Lord S-shadow is under a c-curse. " She stuttered, wiping her eyes like a child.

The crimson warrior's eyes gave her a stern glare. He wasn't convinced. "What makes you say that? What kind of curse is it, if any? And what are you doing out here in the first place?" he questioned her ruthlessly.

"I saw something that I thought was the king-"

"So why didn't you come tell one of us knights? It's our duty to protect the kingdom!" Knuckles growled.

"I didn't know what it was! I didn't want to bother a knight with something meaningless. And besides what are you doing out here, Sir Gawain!" she gave his glare back to him. Only she was missing the crushing atmosphere the echidna put out and she was crying. "Listen to me! We may not have much time left. Alright?" Eve exclaimed to him, dropping her glare and her previous question.

Gawain gave a low angered sigh before answering, "Alright, tell me." He crossed his arms and listened to her story.

Eve told Gawain everything from when she saw the strange black and red blur. To when he found her in shock. When she finished, the red male pondered her story and what to do **IF** it was true.

A lone loud howl came from an area behind where the lavender female rested. Gawain stood stock still, not a muscle of him moved. He looked back down at the female, who was now shuddering, tearing up, and gripping her shoulders tighter like she was going into the fetal position.

"Was that him?"

"Y-yes," she whimpered, ears flat on her head.

The howl seemed to quiet the forest, dead silence followed. The king was on the hunt. This was bad. Knuckles stared into the direction of the howl, not only was the creature his king, he had a civilian that could not get injured in any way.

"We need to take him out." The crimson echidna looked around, he was looking for some herbs. Then, finally he found what he was searching for, a small plant with overly large oval blue spotted leaves. The male uprooted the plant and plucked the leaves off.

"What? But he's huge. How are we going to make him go to sleep?" Eve asked softly, still frightened from the howl from before. As if she spoke too loud, he would come find her. Her eyes focused on the leaves in Gawain's armoured glove. "What is that?"

"This is what we're going to use to put him to sleep," he stated, showing the plum female the leaves of the herb. "If we rub these leaves in an open wound, then the plant's natural oils will circulate in the blood stream to the brain. It'll make him sleepy and knock him out. Hopefully til morning." Knuckles stood back up and offered his hand to help her up.

Eve took his hand and smiled lightly, standing up. "I-I'll get his attention and you use that," she stuttered, pointing at the leaves.

"I will **NOT** allow you to get injured. Stay in the trees until His Majesty is out. Then I'll take you back to the castle where you won't say a word to anybody." Knuckles interjected sternly, glaring at her. He was putting his foot down. "This is my mission and I am ordering you to stay hidden!" Sir Gawain always did get angry quickly. He couldn't help it, he was hot-headed.

"Sir Gawain," the lilac female started, "we both know speed isn't your strong suit. I can avoid him. Just give me a chance!" Sapphire eyes showed determination. The plum hedgie wouldn't be put down.

Knuckles sighed with frustration, "**IF** I let you, you promise not to get hurt?" She nodded vigorously, "Keep him going in circles and don't stop running."

"Yes Sir Gawain!"

* * *

Grimm: Why am I such an A-hole? So many hangers today! Alright, what do you guys will happen next? As always, review, favorite, and follow! Any will make me happy. Make sure you check out my other stories. See ya next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Nights

Grimm: Thank you to my two favoriters and follower. Finally, some action in this chapter! Sorry for it being a bit short though I ran out of ideas and I didn't want to waste a perfectly good hanger. Have fun with that!

* * *

Chapter six

They walked in silence back to the clearing where Eve encountered the beast that was their king. Sir Gawain stood behind a tree and glared at the other side, where his lord was sitting on his back hunches and facing away from them Eve stepped slowly into the clearing, and then stopped. Her ears lowered and she whimpered silently. Looking close to the still predator was her missing slipper.

"Focus," Sir Gawain whispered sharply and Eve shifted nervously.

She closed her eyes and breathed softly. Opening them again, she took in the form of the beast that was her king only hours ago. His ears twitched to every unseen creatures' sounds. The long tail behind him swept to and fro from time to time as he watched the tree line in front of him.

"L-lord Shadow..." she said quietly, horn-like ears swerved in her direction, focusing on her voice. His head turned in her direction and he took in a deep inhale of air. He got up on all fours, slowly he turned his body to face her too. The beast set itself into a crouch, ready to pounce on her if given the chance.

At the Werehog's crouching position, Eve took off abruptly, not moving fast enough to lose the crimson-streaked beast. She moved to her right, and when she did move, it set off the predatory instincts of the beast-king. He propelled himself forward and rushed right after her. Feral ruby eyes were entranced by Eve's thin form moving sleekly through the large clearing. The soft ground made it hard to get a good grip for him to move about so he was slowed down for the time being.

It infuriated the beastly male that Eve was much faster than him in the clearing. She didn't have the long sharp claws that he did. He snarled after the female as he worked hard to keep up the small feet of his prey and he was doing a good job considering that she had an advantage over him. He stretched his arms like previously to get a hold of her, when his clawed mitt just barely skimmed her leg he let out a growl in agitation. Shadow was probably starving, yes, but that wasn't what drove him after Eve. A craze different from hunger was found in his eyes.

He panted wildly behind her. When he found her in the clearing before, he was suspicious, there was so many different scents surrounding her that he couldn't tell what was hers. After she dropped her slipper he recognized it well. Then he waited in the same clearing, waiting for her to retrieve her slipper. It was like a trap. And she came, his lips peeled back showing those massive rows of fangs in his mouth, into a unusual, almost sadistic leer. His last reach missed and he snapped his jaws in frustration.

Eve dodged her king's reaching claws, heart thumping loudly as she ran. She couldn't leave the clearing, so she was unable to get safely and completely out of Shadow's reach. The small advantage Eve had was shrinking rapidly as Shadow learned how to move better and faster in the soft soil.

There was only so much room Eve could work with and the lavender female knew she couldn't avoid him forever because the Werehog was closing in on her. She hoped Sir Gawain could find a good location soon. The hedgie gasped lightly as a large paw came far too close for her comfort. She turned sharply, dreading, as the paw gripped a tree nearby only to break it into two pieces before going back its owner. She thought what would happen if those powerful mitts gripped her. Surely, she would end up like the tree. Or would she? What other things would the beast do? Rake his talons across her before devouring what there was?

She was so distracted that Eve didn't even notice the beastly male shooting out one of his stretchy arms again and catching her around her ankle until she was jerked back to Shadow in mid-stride.

The feral-minded beast thought intellectually as he seized Eve's confusion and gripped the violet female's thin ankle securely in his grasp. He stood on the other three legs as Eve was dragged toward his massive form quickly. Her fingernails were making marks in the soft soil, leading all the way to him. Her ears perked but then lowered as she got closer. Like a warning, his long tail waved behind him.

He glared down at her as Eve was brought underneath him completely. He licked his lips. Swiftly and in one unpredictable move, he flipped Eve straight onto her back, crawling in between those lovely legs with a cruel leer across his muzzle, he towered over her.

Eve, frightened, stared at his massive fangs. They were pearly white at the moment, but she could still imagine them coated in blood from before.

A soft growl sounded, it didn't sound quite as threatening as the ones that were previously resonating in his throat. He lowered his head to meet the side of his servant's cheek. Warm air blew out of his nostrils after taking a deep inhale of the short fur between Eve's neck and shoulder. The breath exhaled onto her skin. Eve moved her small hands to his chest in an effort to push him away, she found no such luck. She froze when his large jaws opened up to reveal massive fangs again, a clawed mitt moving to grasp her hair to hold her in place as his mouth descended to a side of her neck.

She held breath, staying absolutely still as her lord's atrusive snuffing muzzle buried itself in her neck. Her muscles stiffened at that act, feeling that this was her last night alive. She was being held in such a way that her neck was an endless buffet for her Lord Shadow and those powerful fangs. He exposed her. Trapped her. She winced and the Werehog felt it, making it all the more delicious as he nipped the skin softly, a gentle suck was given before he released it with a deep low purr.

In an attempt to wriggle away from the hungry predator, Eve twisted her body underneath him, she didn't manage to move very far. The beast king had a firm stone grip on her, a whimper-like whine escaped the plum female from her efforts and from the sensation of those cruel canines waltzing along and tasting her flesh.

"Please hurry, Sir Gawain," Eve whispered, knowing the crimson knight was most likely already attempting to get close to the feral king to pull him off. She just hoped he would get there before Lancelot got tired of his taste test and decided he was too hungry to wait.

The lavender female very well thought she was going to be eaten. The evidence was the thudding of her heart in her chest. She was afraid. The position she was put in by the beast king effectively kept her legs trapped and she was too vulnerable in the arrangement to even twist her head much less get away from him.

One nip turned into two, and two fell into three soon, the beast lord's ministrations were getting rougher as he was intending to leave welts on the female's skin. He clutched the soft skin between his fangs and gave another suck. After a few more affectionate bites, he changed strategies, giving a long lick up the fur on Eve's neck, halting over the warm thumping of his servant's pulse. Pupils dilating as he enjoyed the way he made the violet female's heart race, giving it a gentle nip, before switching to the other side of her throat. Gently leaning Eve's head to the opposite direction to expose the soft hair and skin on the other side.

While he did all of that, nipping and working on the muscle expanse before him, his lethal talons gently raked their way up the side of Eve's leg, rubbing himself against her softly; shockingly gentle movements from the beast that once handled her so brutally, and not to mention...intimate.

Eve gasped in a mixture of surprise and... something else entirely when it became crystal clear about what the feral beast had in mind. Lord Shadow was hungry for something, obviously, and it wasn't food. To make matters worse he wanted it from Eve of all the people in the kingdom and then some. Her heart rate fastened, and the plum female shut her eyes, attempting to keep her breathing and pulse under control. Her heart really didn't help with the it beating was doing that seemed to coincide with the throbbing of the bruises that were sure to forming soon on her neck.

Soft footsteps finally reached the eardrums of Shadow as he whipped his head up from his prey to snarl at the shocked echidna behind him quickly. Feral possessiveness was in his eyes as he fought to keep his ownership over the small creature below him through the intensity of his glare. Needless to say, he was ready and willing to fight if need be to keep his hold on Eve.

* * *

Grimm: Told you. As always, review, favorite, and follow! See ya next week! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Wild Nights

Grimm: Hey guys! Special thanks to my new favoriter and follower. I find it sad how no one has reviewed. Guys, I need to know what you think of it, otherwise I can't get better at writing. Even one review would make me happy. Thank for reading this story, it shows that you're interested but it doesn't help me with my writing style. Anyways, read on. And thank you for reading the messages before reading the chapters.

* * *

Chapter seven

Eve had never been happier now that the armoured echidna was finally showing himself, though the beast of Shadow seemed to be thinking the exact opposite if the snarl resonating in his chest meant anything. She could feel it vibrating against her due to how she was pinned down.

Violet eyes stared into furious and possessive crimson eyes, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, the beastly king would just try to mate a resisting Eve right then and there, probably succeed as well. Crouching down slowly, he pulled his lips back into a challenging snarl to combat Shadow's.

It wasn't as threatening as Lancelot's was. Sir Gawain was missing the rows of dangerous fangs, but he hoped that his king would deem him enough of a threat to his prospective mate that he would get up off of the lavender female to take care of him. It would, at the very least, give her enough time to get out of her compromising and dire situation.

The raven-coloured beast took in the sight of the stance with a further narrow of his lids. He gritted his teeth. A challenge that, without a doubt, he would take. It was the absolute perfect way to show off his skills to his prospective mate. His arm stretched out to attack Knuckles, infuriated when he managed to dodge. The beast figured, at this point, he could always catch Eve later to finish his intentions, seeing as it was fairly easy the first time. The challenge was far too important for an Alpha to let it slip away.

Finally, with a warning growl to his desired one, as if to scare her enough to keep her in her spot and be submissive, he moved off Eve. Fully turning to his former knight, his anger from earlier boiled even more due to the interruption. With another lash of his talons, he moved towards the crimson knight, pursuing him like he had with the plum female. In his furious desire to rid the knight, he didn't realize Eve was rising shakily from her spot, despite his snarling warning.

Eve swiftly darted over to the abandoned herbs Sir Gawain was carrying before, breathing rapidly. That last encounter was far...closer than Eve had ever imagined it could be. Blushing profusely, she watched silently for an opening to rub the leaves into a wound, circling around the dueling pair.

Obviously, her lord was on the offensive, the snarling beast's fury placed onto the red echidna for his interruption. Knuckles, on the other hand, was busy avoiding the sharp claws and stretchable arms to pay any mind to Eve. That was fine with her, the less attention the better.

The Werehog, eyed Knuckles with a hateful glare, roaring as a massive hand constantly moved to stop the other male but to no success. The ebony lord was enraged for the interruption on his mating attempt. Gradually, Shadow tried to strategically move Knuckles closer and closer to the rock wall, wanting to ensnare his prey and do away with him before making another 'move' on his prospective mate. Lancelot took no notice to his female circling around them, too overwhelmed with anger as he licked his lips and gave a close snap to Sir Gawain's leg, as if he was still hungry.

The knight found an opening when the beast snapped close, too close for his preference, to his leg. Quickly, he unsheathed one of his twin swords, Galatine, and made a lesion on the beast's arm. Shadow, feeling the pain, moved his arm back and swiped at the echidna with the other, snarling at him. Even more reason to do away with him. The knight checked his pouch where he had stored the herb leaves, he paled when he found it empty.

When Eve saw that Sir Gawain had managed to cut their lord she raced toward the ebony predator and pounced on his large burly arm. Encircling her arms around his bicep, she began rubbing the herbs in the wound. Shadow's ruby eyes didn't even catch Eve's form until she grabbed his arm and began rubbing something in his cut which began to sting immensely until he could start to feel his skin prickle and ache. He snarled and diverted his attention to the lavender female, again livid at her. He growled at her and took a few steps closer to punish her until his legs begun to wobble, his ears perking in confusion as he looked around for an answer as to why. His eyesight was getting dizzier and dizzier, and he dropped without control over his back haunches.

The herb was working fast, and he whimpered and let out a tiny howl as he was reduced to completely laying across the soft grass. Eyes half-lidded and dilated wide as he placed his muzzle to rested on his immense paws.

Eve strode over to the sedated beast and sat on her legs right in front of him. Her ears lowered sadly, and she focused on the distant look in those ruby eyes.

"Why is this happening to you?" she whispered softly.

The beastly king's dulled hearing and glossed over eyes tried to focus on Eve. He made no effort to growl, using his last bit of strength to lift his head before Eve could back off. That large, pink tongue licked her dead on the center on her lips, causing Eve to freeze as she was in shock, before Shadow was forced to drop his head once more. This time on her lap.

Horn-like ears drew back and he let a befuddled whimper out towards his current vulnerable position, trying his best to curl up around Eve in his present woozy state. It was much easier to just close his eyes with the world spinning right now, he managed to nuzzle the female's lap he was current resting on before giving in.

He gave a twitch here or there, nothing more than that, his breathing now regulated. Eve didn't know what to do, her heart was pounding. The beast caught her off guard and he got one last lick. She rubbed her lips with her arm, not wanting the saliva on her any longer. A snort by her side told Eve that Sir Gawain had witnessed the whole thing.

"You were right, Lady Eve, he is under a curse."

"Can you help me?" Eve asked timidly.

"Course, but we're going to have to speak with him," he pointed to the comatose beast on her lap, "when His Majesty is normal. I need your side of the story as proof." Pointing to her bruises.

She nodded, blushing bright red at the thought of telling her lord what he tried to do with her. With that, Sir Gawain lifted Shadow's head high enough for Eve to get legs out from beneath it.

"Also don't look now but-uh, you have some serious hickies on you." he chuckled.

Her blush became darker as she tried to cover the numerous love marks Shadow had placed on her. She wanted so badly to wake up from this nightmare.

~~x~~

* * *

Grimm: He's down for the count! Chalk up the score board! How will Shadow reacted with this news though? As always, review, favorite, and follow. If you want to see your character in one of my stories, I have openings. Give me a message! See ya next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Wild Nights

Grimm: Guys, I'm sorry to say but I'm putting Wild Nights on hiatus for awhile. I'm going to finish it however working on four stories is difficult and I've come to the decision that because of the lack of reviews and the popularity of my other stories that I put this one on hiatus. Read on.

* * *

Chapter eight

Day broke through the night as the dark blues turned light orange with the rising sun. The raven-pelted male let out a groan. It always ached after each transformation. But something was different,... his body was numb. His skin tingled and pricked at his movements, struggling to sit up.

He blinked, trying to get his hazy sight right. Head pounding as he tried to recall the events of last night. A slight breeze told him he was still outside.

"My lord, have you recovered?" a voice rang out. It was Sir Gawain. The dark lord looked up at his subordinate, slightly startled by his presence.

"What are you doing out here, Knuckles," he replied in a harsh tone. Ruby eyes narrowed at the red knight. Lancelot stood up on wobbly legs, proud of himself when he didn't fall in front of one of his knights.

"To make sure my king is alright and to bring him a pair of clothes to dress in," Gawain responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "What knight wouldn't?"

In Sir Gawain's arms, he held a tunic, dress pants and a pair of shoes. Something he could put on while returning to the castle before changing into his normal attire. Shadow took the clothes and quickly changed into them.

"If we are going to discuss last night's... situation, I suggest we do it out here where no one can hear us." Shadow said, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

The crimson knight nodded, "I prepared in advance and made sure that no civilians were in the area."

The king crossed his arms and narrowed his lids, "Then tell me why Lady Eve is standing near those trees behind you. If you cleared the area, then you've done a horrible job."

Shadow gazed over to where the lavender hedgehog was standing and a surge of dread came over him. She looked down when she heard her name. Many possibilities formed in his head and none of them were good. it didn't help that she was wearing a bathrobe.

"She was the one who found you, not I," Knuckles stated sadly. He looked back at the female and nodded his head, motioning her to come forward.

As she did, Shadow couldn't help but feel his heart sink watching the lavender girl. What did his other side do to her?

* * *

Grimm: So, I have one more chapter on my computer ready so next week will be the last time I update Wild Nights for awhile. My other stories will be continuing so feel free to check them out. as always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Wild Nights

Grimm: As I said, this will be the last chapter for a while. Please enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter nine

"Lady Eve, what were you doing outside last night?" Shadow asked, trying to keep the sense of dread out of his voice. He watched as she lowered her ears and rubbed her arms.

"I-I saw a figure and went to see who it was." she stuttered out.

"Are you hurt? Did I-did I attack you?" he choked, looking over the violet female with worried eyes. His fingers itched to hold her in his arms and comfort her. It was his fault that he couldn't protect her.

"Show him." Knuckles ordered, answering the ebony male's question. Eve nodded with a red blush on her face and began to disrobe, showing the lacy cream nightgown she wore last night.

Shadow drank the sight of Eve. Her gown clung tightly to her form, defining all of her curves. Then something caught his eye. Bandage dressings covered her neck and shoulders tightly. He couldn't stop himself as his hand raised and headed towards the lavender hedgie's neck. She flinched visibly when his hand came into contact with her. In one swift motion, the bandages fell.

Then he saw them. Large dark purple markings could be seen through her delicate fur. The bruises, welts, hickies, all of it. He felt horrible that this had happened, at what he was seeing. He had done this. Yet... something deep inside him was proud that he did. And it actually wanted more. The ruby-streaked male was brought out of his conflicting thoughts when his knight began to explain what had happened.

"You tried to mate with her when we were executing our plan to knock you out. " the crimson knight stated, trying to get the awkward moment over as soon as possible. He crossed his arms over his chest. Knuckles looked to the rising sun, taking note of how early it still was. Soon however, people would notice that they were missing, especially if you're the king.

Lancelot stared at the hickies HE caused. He wanted to remember so badly what happened when his other side took over. Closing his eyes, the crimson splashed king let out a low inaudible growl; he hated not being in control. Looking back at the plum hedgie, he noticed black markings underneath her eyes. A sign that she had not had a full night's sleep, that was because of him.

Immediately, Shadow grabbed the girl into an embrace. "Forgive me," he choked out.

Eve was stunned and nearly pushed him back, it wasn't right for a king to affection to a servant. That was until he mumbled those words. She began to cry, tears streamed down her face and Shadow just held her there in a protective embrace. His heart broke listening to her, knowing that she was afraid. Afraid of him.

"Please don't leave me, Lord Shadow," she sobbed. His ears went forward. She still wanted to him near her, even with his curse.

"As you wish," the ruby-streaked king whispered, looking down at the violet female in his grasp.

Clearing his throat, Knuckles had nonverbally told Lancelot that they had to leave. Reluctantly, he let go of the girl. "We should be heading back to the castle before people start to realize we're gone," he stated.

Eve only nodded and began to follow her king. Gawain right beside him as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

Grimm: I hope that I will be able to pick up this story sometime in the future but until then please read the stories that I'm focusing on now and wait patiently for me to continue writing this story. As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya whenever!


End file.
